<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ducklings by OTPshipper98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118598">Ducklings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98'>OTPshipper98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Ducklings - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in a farm and are happy and in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ducklings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsauergrass/gifts">tsauergrass</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "ducklings", sent by Tsauergrass, and inspired by the fact we were talking about cottages recently XD thank you to DeWitty1 for looking this over! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco!” Harry’s voice reaches him from outside the bathroom door. “I’m coming in, but I need you to close your eyes—I have a little surprise for you!”</p><p>He rolls his eyes—fondly—and closes his eyes, sinking a little bit more into their bathtub. The steam that fills the room smells of lavender and roses, and he hears Harry’s appreciative hum as he walks in and closes the door behind him.</p><p>“I hope you have a good reason to interrupt my me-time,” he says, smirking, lifting an eyebrow without opening his eyes. </p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>Harry sounds like he’s struggling to kneel by the tub, and in the silence that follows, Draco hears a small <em> peep </em> close to his ear. His smile widens. </p><p>“Okay, you can look,” Harry says, and Draco does. </p><p>Even though he <em> knew</em>, the sight of the four newly hatched ducklings cradled in Harry’s hands makes his breath hitch.</p><p>“We’re dads,” Harry says softly, and then looks up to meet Draco’s eyes. His features are bathed in love, in wonder, and Draco just wants to bring him close and press kisses to his cheeks, his eyelashes. The corners of his mouth. </p><p>Instead, he looks down at the ducklings clumsily moving in the tiny nest of Harry’s hands, and says, feeling the adoration in Harry’s eyes seep into his own words, “We are.” </p><p>And it doesn’t matter that they’ve been through this a thousand times; that they’ve witnessed chicks, calves, lambs, foals, coming into this world in the humble embrace of their farm. The look on Harry’s face as he holds those small, vulnerable creatures in his hands will never cease to be Draco’s greatest weakness. Or perhaps... perhaps his greatest weakness is the dream that one day, maybe, he will get to see the same open, raw devotion in Harry’s eyes as he cradles their real, human baby in his arms.</p><p>“Go leave them with their actual mother and come back here,” Draco murmurs, a little bit choked up at the mental image of Harry holding their child. “I could do with an extra pair of hands to wash my hair for me.”</p><p>“I thought you’d said I was interrupting your me-time?” Harry quips as he stands up, holding the ducklings close to his chest. </p><p>“Oh, Harry.” Draco shakes his head. “<em>You </em> are part of my me-time.”</p><p>Harry chuckles, and, the door already closing behind him, says, “Aight, I’ll be right back. But we’re choosing duck names!”</p><p>“You know you’re never able to tell them apart after a day!” Draco replies, but the only answer he gets is Harry’s hurried steps down the corridor of their cottage.</p><p>Draco huffs. Allows himself to smile like the fool in love that he is, and closes his eyes to relish in the smell of lavender, of roses. Of home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>